Buyo Meets the New Man
by sovandeprins
Summary: AU Kagome brings a new character into her life, but Buyo isn't very impressed by her choice. [COMPLETE]


**Buyo meets the new man**

 **Author: sovandeprins**

 **VVV**

The rain pattered against the living room window and lightning coloured the sky in a brilliant white. A fat, lazy cat sat on the windowsill and swayed its adorable tail back and forth – accompanied by several pots and plants. It is a vicious killer, so one shouldn't be fooled by its charming appearance.

"Buyo!" The owner called. No, wait. The cat didn't have an owner. It was the owner of the human girl and she bowed to every one of his wishes. He meowed his acknowledgement.

"Buyo, this is my boyfriend! Kouga, this is Buyo." Narrow, pale blue eyes suddenly stared down at the killer known as Buyo. The wolf wouldn't ever be scared of him – however; _he_ (the cat) was the owner of this house. Kagome was _his_ human. It was remarkable that she hadn't figured that out yet.

"Yo, fatty." The male stated and Buyo yawned in response. Kagome giggled.

 **VVV**

A successful hunt was the day's accomplishment. The mighty Buyo has captured and murdered the mice that had haunted the building for days now. He purred in amusement and went to his human to present the price.

The bedroom door was closed. How strange.

Although Buyo was a rather obese cat, he still managed well when getting around the house was concerned. So, by placing his kill on the floor and after pushing the plastic stool from the bathroom (his human was very small for an adult), he opened the door. Once the vermin was between his teeth again, he strolled proudly into Kagome's chambers.

He didn't pay mind to the sounds and movements from the bed, just jumped right up and dropped his gift for his human.

"Buyo?" Kagome seemed to be out of breath, but nevertheless elevated herself on her elbows to, obviously, praise him. She grimaced.

"For fucks sake!" The ridiculous wolf growled. "He brought a dead mice to the bed! Seriously?"

Buyo swayed his tail proudly.

 **VVV**

"I love you." The wolf nuzzled against the humans neck (he never actually showed any respect for the claim Buyo already had on her) and Kagome squirmed in surprise. She tossed herself back onto the couch, the male not far from following her and a tickling party began. Buyo was not amused about being left out.

Jumping up on the table, much like a ninja because he was a skilled and silent stalker, the mighty cat wandered light-footedly across the glass surface. The wolf seemed to notice, and so placed his large hand on the cats head to stop his advances. Buyo meowed, hissed and pushed against it.

"Oh, no you _don't_." Kouga growled back, his eyes now locked on the feline rather than the woman. "This is _my_ time with her. Wait for your turn." The cat disagreed very much. His time with the human didn't have restricted hours. He had lived, breathed and bathed with this human long before the mediocre wolf came into the picture.

"Aw, he is just lovesick," Kagome suddenly cooed. "Come here my little hunter, come to mommy!" Buyo gladly jumped onto her chest and nuzzled her lovingly. "Who's my baby boy? You are, yes you are!"

"Eh-herm," came the wolf's annoyed cough. Buyo paid him no mind, but his human didn't behave as expected. She reached and ruffled the male's messy hair, stroked his cheek and scratched behind his ear.

"Who's my jealous wolf? You are, yes you are!"

 **VVV**

The rain pattered against the living room window and lightning coloured the sky in a brilliant white. Buyo (who was the fat and lazy cat) sat on the windowsill and swayed his adorable tail back and forth – accompanied by the ridiculous wolf who mimicked the action remarkably well. Kouga didn't actually _sit_ on the windowsill, he was far too big. However, he could see the outside just as clearly there on the floor.

"Are you boys having fun over there?" The human called from the kitchen – she was making dinner. Buyo meowed his reply, but never let his eyes leave the fascinating outside.

"There's a really fucking _fat_ _bird_ , in the tree, over there," Kouga stated, as if it was a proper thing to say. His dark tail slammed against the wooden floor rhythmically and Kagome shifted her weight to rest a single hip against the kitchen table.

"I hope that language of yours stop once we have kids," Kagome muttered. Ah, the mentioning of children had Buyo's ear twitch. His human had been stupid enough to let the ridiculous wolf impregnate her. How silly.

"I will be the _best_ dad and you know it." Said wolf gave a childish huff and the human woman joined her two boys. She placed a kiss on brown hair and nuzzled spotted fur.

"I know you will." She murmured into the cat's heat. If she spoke with Buyo or Kouga, who knew?

 **VVV**

Buyo was getting old. Kagome was getting worried, but a child had been born and the wolf was more responsible than ever before. The little sunshine of poop and puke took up most of their time, but Kagome always made sure that the feline felt loved. Buyo had always felt loved.

So, when Buyo died, he died while feeling loved. Kagome cried, the baby cried and Kouga gave comfort. Buyo felt that the ridiculous wolf could manage to care of his family now, so he was not worried anymore. Kouga was, after all, the new man.

 **VVV**

 **FIN**


End file.
